Adopt a Heero Today!
by Snowgirl and ChibiKitsune
Summary: Heero Yuy, Japan's #1 assasin, gets the case to go spy on...Duo's mother?!?! With Duo around, he won't stay #1 assasin long...more like #1 boyfriend! *Chapter 3 up!*
1. Mission Accepted

Snowgirl: OHOHOHOHO!!! What's up, everyone? Can you believe it, FF.net actually didn't let me post stuff for 7 days, cuz my story didn't have text.rude, isn't it?  
  
C.Kitsune: Heh. It was your fault, and you know it.  
  
Snowgirl: WAS NOT!!!  
  
C.Kitsune: WAS TOO!!!  
  
Snowgirl: Hmph. No immaturity for me.  
  
C.Kitsune: That is so why everyone guessed your age.  
  
Snowgirl: . *no comment* *goes off sulking somewhere*  
  
C.Kitsune: HAH!  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam Wing cast belongs to those people who wrote Gundam Wing (don't remember their names.) but anyway, the characters not from Gundam Wing obviously belong to us, so don't take them without our permission!  
  
*** Operation Adoption ***  
  
Prologue: Mission Accepted  
  
In a pitch black room lit only by the eerie light of a single computer screen, Heero Yuy sat quickly reading through the stats of his next mission. As his mysterious, cold eyes skimmed down the page, his long, thin fingers flew across the keyboard typing responses to his manager. So enraptured was he by this task that it came as a most unpleasant surprise when the lights flickered on. It didn't please him one bit to see in the doorway of the room his manager's daughter, Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"What do you want, girl?" he asked, eyes not once leaving the screen. If not for the empty question, it would have been hard to say if he acknowledged her presence at all.  
  
Having never been treated such by anyone, it came as a great insult to young Relena. It didn't matter that she had fallen in love with this handsome youth the moment she saw him; all that counted was that presently, he was being rude to her. She tossed her pretty head and glared at him.  
  
"Were I you, I wouldn't be so snappy. Remember your position!" she retorted.  
  
Heero shrugged. What did he care if some girl one year his junior blew up at him? What did he care if he acquired another enemy? It was nothing to him. What he did care about was completing his mission with perfection, and having this tiresome girl (whose name he could not remember) bothering him was not helping.  
  
"Were I you, I would leave right now. I don't have much patience for you.or anyone, I suppose. In fact, I believe it's against your father's rules to even have you in here."  
  
Furious at having been reprimanded (even more so due to the fact the reprimand was due), Relena stomped her foot.  
  
"Look, I don't care how great an assassin you are, how great a spy you are, or how great the danger of being your enemy is! Either way, you're still my father's stepping stone, and when he's done with you, when you have no food on your table, you'll come begging for my help. Mark my words, that will happen!"  
  
The words 'either way, you're still my father's stepping stone' echoed in Heero's head. Calmly, he lifted his eyes from the computer screen and stared coldly at Relena.  
  
"That's fine. Maybe you're right.maybe you and your father view me as your stepping stone, but not to me. To me, your father is my stepping stone. I'll have that known one day. When I have no use for your father, when you have no food on your table, you'll come begging for my help."  
  
Fuming, Relena threw the folder she carried at Heero's head. The fact being that she had not yet fully comprehended the laws physical science (that and the fact she had not yet acquired a brain), she was not able to predict what the throw would do. Not only did the folder not hit Heero's head, it also spilt the contents of which it held.  
  
"Girl, have you no idea the importance of those files? Have you no idea what this could have done had we been in public and had anyone picked up such papers? Your father will be ruined, you know. Pick them up."  
  
At her wit's end, Relena picked up a piece of paper and ripped it to shreds. After which, she stomped out of the room.  
  
Heero said nothing to this. It would be reported to his manager, that would be so, but at the moment, there was nothing to say, and being a man of few words as it is, he would not waste his breath on unnecessary yelling. Coolly, he left his chair and picked up the other files. Subsequently, he picked up the shreds of paper that was ripped and slowly pieced them together. It read:  
  
Mission Adoption: Heero Yuy, put yourself up for adoption and for once, make yourself likable. Try to get the attention of Selenia Maxwell. If she adopts you, the mission is half complete. You realize she is one of the richest women in Japan as well as America, yet no one knows how she obtained her wealth. You are to find this out. There are rumors of which that say she has a secret lab that is producing weapons of mass destruction. You are to stop this if it is so. Never must she complete such weapons. She is a dangerous woman.and some say crazy as well. Be a good son and a good agent. We're counting on you. PotatoPapa  
  
Heero shut his eyes and pictured the scenes for a while. A slow smile descended upon his lips. This was interesting. A woman obtaining wealth for unknown reasons. He will find this out.  
  
"Then we will see, girl.then we will see."  
  
*** End of Prologue: Mission Accepted ***  
  
S.Girl: So how was it? Wasn't it wonderful? You probably don't understand the plot yet, but it's only a prologue you know. I mainly wrote it cuz I felt like being annoyed at Relena.  
  
C.Kitsune: You write for the oddest reasons.  
  
S.Girl: Hmph. *brightens* Let's try a little game now. See that button a little more down? Submit a Review? Yeah, press it, okay? And then say something nice about the story. I'll write more if you do that. I promise. It's a good game, really it is! 


	2. His Mother?

S.Girl: YAY! I'M IN FLORIDA!!!  
  
C.Kitsune: Why the heck are you typing a story in Florida?  
  
S.Girl: Well, see, I just loved my audience so much, that I knew I couldn't disappoint them by waiting 'till I came home to write this.*sniff* * gets emotional*  
  
Audience: Awn.we love S.Girl.  
  
S.Girl: YAY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! And a special thanks to BearkatPooka and Shini-girl Kit for your lovely reviews. I really appreciated them, and they helped me lots to continue writing.otherwise, I would have been way too lazy. ^^  
  
C.Kitsune: And we all know what S.Girl does when she's lazy right? She eats. Then she gets fat. Then she cries. Then she floods the world. Thank goodness you guys reviewed. Otherwise, we'd all be dead now. *phew*  
  
S.girl: I'm not that bad!!!  
  
C.Kitsune: Uh huh. Just write the disclaimer.  
  
S.Girl: .*sigh*  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam Wing cast is not owned by me, much as I would want to say cute little Duo is all mine.he's not.too bad.oh, and the characters that aren't in GW.they obviously do belong to me. If you wanna use them, that's fine. You just have to write a disclaimer to me, and introduce my fic to people, okay? Then e-mail me to tell me you did that, and I'll read your story and review it. Don't worry, I won't sue you. ^_-  
  
*** Operation Adoption ***  
  
Chapter 1: His Mother?  
  
The boy wrinkled his nose upon entering the shabby, gloomy orphanage. Even though holiday reds and greens were draped all over, the place still seemed to drip with despair. It's as if the children here were filled with dread.  
  
"And why should they not be?" the boy mused. "They hardly have all the necessities for living! I don't suppose I would be very happy in their place."  
  
In contrast to the wretched-looking children, the boy himself was extremely well dressed and clean. Where the children shivered in their thin, greasy, ragged shirts, the boy covered himself well with an expensive, well- fitting, Michael-fiber jacket. Where the children had dirt-covered, mud smudged, bone-showing faces, the boy bore a clean, handsome, and smiling one. To all that he passed, he greeted with a nod and a grin. Not once did he show visible disgust to the condition of the children, although it was obvious he wasn't used to seeing such scenes and was made for much better. To the child of the orphanage, he seemed like a god.  
  
However, even as he himself closely observed the children, he could feel someone else observing him. It would be close to impossible not to notice the hot gaze at his back. He hoped very much it wouldn't be some crazy fan here to ruin his job. Slowly, with narrowed eyes, he turned, fully prepared to battle with anything the girl throws at him.a boy?  
  
"Eh? When have I attracted this sort of attention?! How gross!" he thought to himself.  
  
The boy studied the other boy. He directed his easy smile at him but was surprised that the other boy didn't return it. In fact, he almost seemed to frown.  
  
"How weird.if he's interested, why won't he smile at me?" he wondered.  
  
Finding this other boy immensely fascinating, he bounded over to him with springy, light steps. The other boy glared at him.  
  
"Hello there!" he said enthusiastically. "How do you do?"  
  
"None of your business," the other boy replied with an unusual, seemingly Asian, accent.  
  
The boy frowned slightly at this. He had noticed when he first saw him that he couldn't be one of the orphanage.at least, not one who belonged there. Unlike, the other children, his dark green tank top was immaculate, unwrinkled, and seemed to be made of good quality cotton too. Why was he here?  
  
Unbeknownst to him, this other boy was here on a job; one quite unlike any of usual ones, but a job nonetheless. This other boy was, in fact, none other than Heero Yuy, top spy for the Japanese Secret Intelligence. He found the boy's appearance at the orphanage highly inconvenient and hoped his intimidating glare would have given him the hint to leave. However, being highly inexperienced with foreigners, as well as being highly inexperienced with manners, this approach did not quite work. Furthermore, it seems to have backfired. Not only did the boy not leave, he came closer. What a bother.  
  
"What you want?" Heero demanded, as he saw the boy wasn't about to run off any time soon. "I busy."  
  
The boy gave him a surprised look. He didn't seem to be all that busy. In fact, he was actually just standing.  
  
"But you aren't doing anything. Why would you say you're busy?" the boy asked, highly amused.  
  
He knew the other boy didn't want him there, but he was a curious one, and just going certainly wouldn't go with his style. In fact, this other boy just frowned too much. It would be a blow to his reputation to leave him here frowning.  
  
"I say I busy. You.away!" Heero retorted, shooing the boy off with his gestures. Much to his distaste, the boy did not leave. He sat down next to him.  
  
"Look, I know you ain't busy," the boy said. "In fact, you look pretty bored to me. How about I introduce myself to you, and you consider introducing yourself to me?"  
  
Heero sighed and shrugged. These foreigners were extremely exasperating, and it wasn't his way to waste his words. If he wants to introduce himself.oh well.  
  
The boy grinned. He knew he would get his way. His smile was just too charming!  
  
"All right. My name is Duo Maxwell, I'm 15-"  
  
"Maxwell?"  
  
Heero looked up at him with wide eyes. The boy sighed and turned. How could he have not predicted this would happen?  
  
"You.related Selenia Maxwell?" Heero asked.  
  
The boy nodded nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah. She's my mother."  
  
*** End of chapter 1 ***  
  
S.Girl: YAY! I DID IT!!!  
  
C.Kitsune: You weirdo!  
  
S.Girl: Whatever. Once again, thanks to you guys who wrote those reviews. They were very nice! Oh, and one can put themselves up for adoption in my world.very crazy world it is.so, that means, they probably can't in the real world.^^;; Well, and Relena's kinda just.out of it.dunno.I hate her. You won't hear much about her until the middle. Thanks to all who read this! Please review! 


	3. The Adoption Takes Place

S.girl: HAHA! I did it! Another chapter! But I don't really like this one.which is too bad.  
  
C.Kitsune: Why the heck do you post chapters you don't like?  
  
S.Girl: Cuz I like it.  
  
C.Kitsune: . *sigh*  
  
S.girl: But really, I have to post this one, unless I want to make chapter four even longer, you know, which would be stupid.  
  
C.Kitsune: If you don't post this one, there won't be a chapter four. Florida's messing up your math, lady.  
  
S.Girl: WAH! IT IS NOT!  
  
C.Kitsune: It most certainly is!  
  
S.Girl: Nevermind. I am going to give thanks to one more person this time, and that's Katalina. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like the story!!!  
  
C.Kitsune: *sigh* Ignore her, Katalina. She's dull.  
  
S.Girl: HEY! That's a good thing.  
  
C.Kitsune: Being dull?  
  
S.Girl: No, thanking people.  
  
C.Kitsune: Whatever.  
  
S.Girl: Pfft. I'm ignoring you! I'm going to write my disclaimers!  
  
Disclaimers: Blah blah blah. THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME!!! HEERO AND DUO AND EVERYONE ELSE FROM THE GUNDAM WING CAST DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!!! LEAVE ME ALONE, STUPID POLICE PEOPLEZ!  
  
C.Kitsune: Great disclaimer.  
  
S.Girl: I know.  
  
*** Operation Adoption ***  
  
Chapter 2: The Adoption Takes Place  
  
Heero looked at the boy in surprise. This was Selenia Maxwell's son? This boy who looks so very much like a girl with his super long braid and childishly naïve eyes? He just couldn't believe it!  
  
"Don't lie about things like this!" Heero said tightly. "You could get trouble."  
  
Duo looked up from his shoes in revelation. True, he didn't look that much like his mother, but it was undeniable that he his way of conduct resembled hers very much, and never before had he been doubted his identity. It was incredibly offending.  
  
"Why would I lie?" he asked. "Besides, even if I did, why would I get in trouble? Not like the FBI will be after me just 'cuz I said I was Ms. Maxwell's son!"  
  
Heero glared at him. He wondered if the annoying boy could ever be intelligent enough to grasp his mother's delicate position in society.  
  
"You be in trouble if you her son!" he muttered.  
  
"Eh? And why is that? I'll be arrested because I'm her son? I don't know about where you come from, but here in America, that just isn't done!"  
  
"In Japan, your father spank you for impudence."  
  
Duo grinned. How interesting. Here was Japanese boy in an American orphanage who was extremely well-dressed, who was horrible at English, who has next to none manners, and who hints that being related to his mother would get him in big trouble. How very interesting! (He's thinking: "How very much better than dealing with a fan girl! For example, S.girl!")  
  
"Say, you don't actually stay here, do you?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero immediately stiffened.  
  
"Why you say that? I do," Heero retorted.  
  
Duo chuckled.  
  
"Well, you certainly don't seem to be one of the normal residents."  
  
"Hmph. I come last week. I new."  
  
"Oh. Well, that explains it. So, you are here to be stay?"  
  
Heero shrugged. No, he was not here to stay. He was here so the little boy's mother, if Selenia Maxwell was indeed his mother, can adopt him. But one couldn't say that to him, now can one?  
  
"I stay, I go, I do whatever. It not your business."  
  
"Well, then. I suppose not."  
  
Duo patted his braid nonchalantly. He wondered what this strange boy's business really was.  
  
"Oh, that's right! You haven't introduced yourself yet. Have you changed your mind about not doing it?"  
  
Heero sighed. Somehow, he had had the feeling that this would be brought up again. The truth was, no, he did not want to change his mind, and he did not want to introduce himself. What was the point? He wanted to charm the mother, not the son. But if it's the son here to report to his mother, he supposed he would have to try his best to charm both. (He had no idea that he probably won't succeed at charming either with his mannerism.)  
  
"My name is Hee.Hiroki.Yume.I seventeen." Heero shut his eyes briefly. He didn't know why he had said that. Yume was not the thing that suits him well. He didn't have dreams, and if he did, he didn't care to acknowledge them. They weren't important to him.  
  
"Ahh, Hee-row-kee.I've never heard such a name before. But see, I've never been in Japan either. My mother has though. She goes there every two weeks to buy fish. She says the fish there is much better than the fish in America. I don't see why though. The fish is extremely expensive, as well as the trip, and every time she comes back, she only comes with one fish. If she goes there, she might as well buy us a couple, but, no. Not my mother. Only one. It was all gray and lumpy from being smashed between layers of clothes. The next day, the clothes smelt horrible too. They were my clothes. Do normal mothers go to Japan to buy you fish and clothes, and then put the fish in your clothes? No! Just mine!"  
  
Heero had the strangest urge to sigh. He really wished Duo would just shut up. He didn't care about fish!  
  
"So, what does your mother do that's weird?" He looked up from his hands. No one has ever asked him that. No one. His mellow azure eyes turned to an icy shade of gray.  
  
"What it to you? You talk. I no talk." Duo made a face. He was slightly disappointed with himself. He had thought that he could get the rude, strange boy to talk, but not only did his question not get him to talk, he also made things worse.  
  
Heero, meanwhile, completely ignored Duo's apologies for his question. He, for other reasons, was also disappointed with himself. He thought he had finally gotten over his weakness concerning his mother, but it seems he has not. He could still feel a small ache in his heart. He wished he could just forget.  
  
"Look, how about I make up for that," Duo said, desperate to make things better.  
  
He grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him up.  
  
"Come with me!"  
  
And with that, he dragged Heero behind him and led him to a small, cozy, office. Heero was most surprised with his strength. Not many people were able to drag him.certainly not little boys who chattered like girls.  
  
While Heero marveled at Duo's strength, Duo marveled at the good condition of the office. It was truly annoying to see the other parts of the orphanage where the children stayed in such sad conditions, but the office where the principal worked so luxurious. What was this principal thinking about?  
  
Deeply upset, he led Heero to a sofa and indicated for him to sit down. A few moments passed, and a graying old man came into the room.  
  
Although this man seemed wrinkled and decaying, he had a jolly big stomach and clean, good-quality clothes. Extremely unlike the children of the orphanage.  
  
"Bring over the papers, won't you, Granppy?" Duo asked.  
  
The old man made an indignant face at being called that, but he nodded and grabbed a sheet of paper off his desk. He frowned deeply at Heero, but smiled politely to Duo.  
  
"Well, then, you chose this one, eh?" the old man remarks. Duo nodded with a grin. He handed a pen to Heero and told him to sign on the line. What did he take Heero for? An idiot?  
  
"What is this?" Heero asked.  
  
It better not be weird papers that says he has to be this idiot's bodyguard. He knew they were paid nicely, but that didn't go well with him. But, considering the boy, it'd probably be more likely the papers bound him to a contract that says he has to remind the boy to go to the bathroom every hour incase he forgets. However, to his surprise, the boy said:  
  
"Oh.adoption papers."  
  
Heero's eyes widened slightly. He couldn't believe he got in so easily. In fact, he didn't.  
  
"Why I sign? I no want get adopted by you. I don't know who your mother is still."  
  
"I already said! It's Selenia Maxwell! Look, just sign, okay? It's not likely you'll be adopted any time soon by anyone else with your way of treating people. Mom's coming back tonight, and I want you to meet her. It's a good choice, it really is. We're rich, and we promise you won't starve or anything. Mom will even buy you Japanese fish! And I swear I'll have her not stick the fish between your clothes. Besides which, we'll perfect your English a bit."  
  
Heero gave him a glare. And here he thought he was charming and nice, and that his English was quite perfect. (Fat chance. Heero charming and nice?)  
  
"Very well."  
  
The good thing was, he achieved his goal without too much trouble. (Only a good deal of annoyance.) Hopefully, the boy's mother was indeed Selenia Maxwell, and he was not lying. If he was, Heero would be in big trouble. He might even have to ask the government to get him out of the deal With these contradicting thoughts in his mind, he signed the paper and officially became Hiroki Maxwell.  
  
*** End of Chapter 2 ***  
  
S.Girl: How was it? Horrible? I don't really like this chapter la.But still, please review. I tried my best. 


End file.
